Alone
} |name = Alone |image = |caption = Caption here |start = |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Alone is a companion quest for Fenris in Act III of Dragon Age II. Fenris asks Hawke to go with him to meet his sister during the day at the Hanged Man. Walkthrough Talk to Fenris in his mansion at the beginning of Act III. He will tell you that he found his sister and to meet her at the Hanged Man. Take Fenris to the Hanged Man during the day. A scene will occur with his sister, and you will be attacked. There are three waves of enemies (Slavers, Demons, Corpses) and Danarius. The scene afterwards will give some insight into Fenris' past. You can also allow Danarius to simply take Fenris, resulting in no combat. Result Fenris' sister says she just went along because Danarius promised to make her a magister. You then have the option to let Fenris kill her or convince him not to. The latter option results in her running away. This will trigger the companion quest If the sister is allowed to live, she reveals that Fenris, in fact, did wish for his lyrium markings and had competed against others for them. When he had been chosen for his future position he was granted a boon, which he used to free his mother and sister from slavery. If you allowed Danarius to take Fenris, you will receive a letter at your estate from Danarius with your reward. You also find out that Danarius has managed to erase Fenris's memory, and he is now completely obedient. Allowing Fenris' sister to live results in . Having Varric in your party can allow you to not receive rivalry when letting Fenris's sister live, whether or not he killed his brother in Act II. ** I received the +10 rivalry after Varric killed his brother (can't remember the first play through result when Varric's brother lived) ** ** I didnt receive any rivalry from Fenris when doing this quest. I was at max friendship with him and told him to not kill his sister, because she is family. Not sure if these choices were the reason or it was cos I was at max friendship. It is best to have a 100% friendship with Varric before starting this quest, that way you won't receive a +10 rivalry (If Varric kills his brother in Act 2) ** I have have received for allowing Varania to live on two different playthroughs (in one, Bartrand was killed, in the other he was allowed to live). Both times I had Varric in my party at 100% Friendship. He has some unique dialogue, but it doesn't seem to affect the rivalry points. Bugs *It is important to not go to the Hanged Man without Fenris after accepting this quest, as it can break the quest and make meeting his sister impossible (PS3 and Xbox). If this does happen, the only way for the quest to work is to go to the Hanged Man through Lowtown. *The letter from Danarius speaks of a reward, but does not include anything. Tips * The cutscene starts as soon as you enter so the game cannot be saved before the fight begins - save in advance! * Don't forget you can enter Hanged Man from Lowtown which allows you to save immediately prior to the cutscene start. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests